


Those Strange and Beautiful Flowers, those flowers that we all love.

by The_Sudoku_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Dream Sex, F/F, I Tried, Impregnation, Mental Parasite, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Kissing, Other, Oviposition, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sudoku_Writer/pseuds/The_Sudoku_Writer
Summary: A pair of hikers stumble upon a patch of beautiful flower in the forest, a flower which so happens be a plant-like Alien. When one of the hikers get closer to the alien, it knocks them both unconscious, and begins to reshape one of the careless hikers for its needs, as an incubator for it's ever-growing clutch of eggs, and as a lure to draw in others to become incubators, starting with the friend who came along with her.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Alien Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	1. The two friends that started it all

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever since I gave up on it after around 2016.  
> BUT, this is a new, much older, and hornier me, with a new alias, and a new platform to write on, since the Quarantine will be keeping me indoors for about 30 more minutes every day, I'll try to update this story if there is any demand for it.  
> This is also my first time doing any REAL smutty writing, so I might not get everything right.  
> There may be a bit of seemingly unnecessary story-telling and character interaction here, but it all comes to fruition eventually, even though this is a mostly-shameless smut story, it still is a story, and I'm gonna make sure that there is a plot that at least makes a bit of sense.
> 
> As stated before I will do more if anyone asks for it, if not then I'll move on to another one of my pieces.  
> I take requests and Writing Prompts (within reason) and base your Requests/WPs on the tags on this work, cause that's what I like to write the most, I can also do sci-fi pretty well.

"Come on Jaquie, it'll be fun!" Quinn pleaded, "Just think about it; walking through the forest, being at peace, breathing in the fresh air..."

"Breathing in the fresh air?" Jaquie retorted, "Are you serious right now? Or are you getting an impulse off of another video you saw online?"

"Maybe..." Quinn started, "But please could you just..."

"Fine then!" Jaquie fumed, "I'll do your stupid woodland hiking thing if it'll make you stop bothering me, and besides, the place you want to do this thing is by the Grocery store right?"

"Yeah! It sure is, so you'll go with me?" Quinn asked, quivering with anticipation

"I already said I would do it, Quinn, don't start your usual exaggerated reaction or- aaaand it's too late..." 

Quinn practically flung herself out of their bedroom to get herself ready, whilst Jaquie sighed. The two had been friends since their parents forced them to make up with each other in 3rd Grade. Back then, Jaquie would always poke fun at Quinn's overbearing optimism and her failure to woo any of the "cool" guys in their grade, although Jaquie still bullies Quinn from time to time, occasionally feeling bad due to Quinn always acting so care-free and clueless towards Jaquie's insults. Now as college students sharing an apartment, Jaquie has only grown more tired but accepting of Quinn's antics, and Quinn still acts as clueless and impulsive as ever, to Jaquie's dismay.

"Come on already, Jaquie," Quinn whined childishly "Quit being a slow-poke and let's get going already."

"You know, you wouldn't be getting anywhere if it weren't for me" Jaquie stated, as she picked up her car keys and cap off the counter, "I'm the only one who was willing to put in enough effort to do my driver's ed, as well as save up for a car, you on the other hand..."

"Come on let's just get going!!!" Quinn pleaded

Jaquie sighed "You've not grown one bit since that first day have you?"

"Course I have! I'm at least 2 feet taller now" Quinn joked

Jaquie snickered a bit, even now Quinn was acting clueless to Jaquie's ridiculing of her. A part of Jaquie wanted to confront Quinn about this particular subject, to sympathize with her and try to really make up for any nasty things she had said or done that could have hurt her. But Jaquie kept those feelings down, leaving that inevitable conversation to happen another time.

Jaquie headed to the parking lot, where Quinn was already waiting eagerly with a needlessly large backpack and a camouflage patterned hat that belonged to Jaquie. Jaquie sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Why are you carrying such a large load in your backpack?" Jaquie asked, "And who said you could wear my hat? You know I never let ANYONE touch my hats"

"Well... um, you see-" Quinn tried to make up something clever, but Jaquie interrupted her

"It's fine, I'll just go along with it." Jaquie said reluctantly "it's a camo hat anyways, so I won't notice any stains on it, let's get this dumb thing over and done with"

Jaquie started the car, and the pair began their trip to the hiking spot that Quinn had asked to go to. The car ride was awkward, instead of Quinn constantly chirping in or pointing out some arbitrary or trivial thing, she remained silent. She didn't even look as excited as she was when she first recommended that they should go hiking. With all the silent guilt that was within Jaquie herself, she didn't have the nerve to strike up any sort of conversation, fearing that it would force her to confront the fact that she wasn't really that good of a friend to Quinn.

After looking over and noticing Quinn's unusual demeanor, Jaquie finally breaks the silence.

"Quinn? Are you alright?"

Quinn was taken slightly aback by her asking of this, unsure of how to reply her.

"I'm feeling as right as I normally am" Quinn quickly replied, shrugging off the initial shock of the strange and unexpected question. 

"Okay, I was just making sure," Jaquie said "you looked like something was on your mind."

"Oh, that's nothing, I'm just... trying to recall what the guide in the video said I should do" Quinn lied

"Alright then," Jaquie said, "Well let's hope you remember all of it cause we're here"

The two of them got out of the car, parked just by the edge of the start of the woodland. Quinn, with her enthusiasm and playfulness restored, took in a big gulp of air, then immediately coughed as she swallowed one of the many leaves falling from the tall and orange-leafed trees. Jaquie snickered and muttered "so much for fresh air" as she locked the car and put on her cap. She then turned to Quinn with a sarcastic look on her face

"Saying that this is close to the grocery store is a bit of a stretch Quinn, but it is what it is, I guess. Let's do this thing fast, we're running out of toilet paper in the apartment, and it's in high demand now for some reason"

And with that said, the pair were going into the woods, for Jaquie's first woodland hiking experience, and Quinn's last.

They walked along a questionable path for quite a long while, well over an hour, and multiple times Jaquie asked if Quinn was sure of what she was doing, and Quinn would always reassure her that, "it was in the guide, so it has to be right" 

"Alright I feel like we've been here for a reasonable amount of time now Quinn" Jaquie said, groggy and tired "Have you gotten all the... what was it you wanted to do this for again?" 

Quinn froze.

Very meekly and quietly, she spoke

"Umm... there wasn't... there wasn't anything I was looking for," she whispered "there wasn't a guide I was following either"

She braced herself for Jaquie's onslaught of yells and scoldings, but they never came. In fact, Jaquie's eyes were fixed elsewhere.

(Mind Control/Brainwashing Fetish people rejoice, your portion has come :D)

A small patch of beautiful flowers stood where Jaquie's eyes were glued, contrasting from the usual withering and dying plants surrounding them everywhere. Jaquie was entranced by the sight of them, she felt herself being drawn closer and closer to them, with everything but the flowers being meaningless to her in that moment, she began to slowly walk towards the patch, until she felt someone breaking her out of her trance.

"JAQUIE!!!" Quinn yelled, physically shaking Jaquie now, "Are you even listening to me? I'm trying to be genuine for once in my life and you're not even paying attention!"

"Huh?" said Jaquie, still partially in her trance caused by the flowers 

"'Huh'?!?! are you fucking kidding me right now?" Quinn continued

Jaquie was completely knocked out of the trance now, shocked from what she just heard. In all of her time knowing Quinn, she had never heard her insult someone before, let alone curse at someone.

"You've treated me like a pain in your ass and nothing more ever since we became 'friends', and now, you're ignoring me when I'm trying to ask what I can do to be a better friend to you"

"Wait, no" Jaquie said "I wasn't ignoring you, it was, the... the..."

"The what Jaquie?" Quinn asked, growing angrier by the moment "Just spit out your stupid excuse already"

"The flower" Jaquie said, pointing towards it and once again in a trance-like state.

Quinn looked back, infuriated due to her current outburst, then docile, also succumbing to the trance that had already captivated Jaquie.

"Woah" Quinn said, "They're gorgeous"

Jaquie nodded in agreement

They both walked over to the unnaturally beautiful flowers ever-so-slowly, hypnotized by it, and being drawn towards it by some invisible force. Even in this entranced state, Quinn's impatient nature remained, and she began to scramble towards the flowers that she wanted, no, needed so badly in her life. Jaquie, upset Quinn wanting to have all of the flowers to herself sped up as well, although not fast enough to catch up to Quinn. When Quinn had finally reached the flowers, after what felt like ages to her, she plucked one of them out of the ground, and the effect was immediate. With things happening too fast for both Quinn and Jaquie to process, the stem the flower was plucked from released a gas that quickly spread over the area around them. As quickly as they both greedily breathed in mouthfuls of the gas made by the flower, they both were knocked unconscious.

Now that they were both properly incapacitated, the plant looking alien could get it's work done, as it was now completely safe to act on them without any retaliation. This specific alien was carrying the egg of a queen of it's kind, and it was recently warped onto the planet due to a failed experiment done by other extra-terrestrials (But that's a story for another time) and it's lifetime was already running short. It attempted to use it's spores to alter both of the beings laying before it, but it had used to many already when it was drawing them closer to it, so it only had enough to turn one. After deciding to use the last of its spores to brainwash Quinn and prepare her for the incubation, it got to work.

First, the alien used one of it's other flower-like appendages to find a way into Quinn's brain, finally deciding that entry through her ear would be the best way possible. After successfully entering her head, it released some of it's spores, allowing them to eventually latch on to her brain, and then change the structure of her mind to fit the hive that will soon come to be. After it was done with that, it went straight to altering Quinn's body to suit its needs, now using multiple different sized tendrils to attempt to reshape her insides. After failing to do so without damaging it's new incubator, the alien decided that expanding all potential entry holes for the queen's egg would be the next best solution.

Converging a great number of it's tendrils near Quinn's virgin pussy, the alien then forced all of the gathered tendrils through her pussy repeatedly, on occasion brushing past Quinn's clit, forcing her to moan out loud. After the alien decided that the Quinn's vagina had expanded enough to fit the queen's egg through it, it readied it's ovipositor, firstly testing to make sure the egg or the incubator do not get damaged, then plunging it into Quinn's pussy, roughly brushing by Quinn's clit again, forcing out another loud moan of pleasure. The alien released viscous green fluids into Quinn's womb, the fluids that would nurture as well as safeguard the queen's egg, then began the process of inserting the egg into Quinn.

As the bulge slowly traveled across the slimy ovipositor, Quinn began to wake up, the gasses effects wearing off. As she looks around, she finds Jaquie still laying unconscious, then she looks down at the lower half of her body and screams.

"What... What the fu-" she's stopped as the egg halts exactly at the tip of her pleasure spot, and a foreign sensation of forbidden ecstasy rushes through her body, taking over any rational thinking she could have at the moment. Then, slowly, the alien begins to push the egg into Quinn's vagina, with every bit of the egg, about two times the size of a regular hen's egg, brushing over her clit, before the tip presses against her cervix, attempting to force it's way through. 

Quinn, now with a stubborn resolve after realizing what her current situation is tries with all of her might to prevent the alien from having it's way with her, using every remaining ounce of strength left in her to fight in a vain struggle. The alien, on the other side of this struggle, and with a lifespan coming dangerously close to it's end performs a risky but necessary move, in order to ensure that at the least, the queen gets inside of it's incubator before it dies.

Pulling back the entire ovipositor slightly, the alien readies itself for a final thrust, waiting for the instant that Quinn releases the tension on her entry. Quinn, being as gullible as she usually is, saw the creature pulling back as a sign of victory, and became careless for one moment by slightly reducing the effort she was putting in into shutting her entry off. 

That moment was all the alien needed.

Sensing the opportunity to finish it's job, the alien rammed it's ovipositor deep into Quinn's vagina, bursting past her defenses and getting the tip into the womb. As this was happening, Quinn howled noisily in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The Egg traveled across the ovipositor, past Quinn's cervix and into her womb, as it popped in there and sat, now safely inserted and in the correct conditions. Quinn lay down on her back, panting. She reluctantly begins to sit up so that she can see the bulge foreign object that got inserted into her womb, and to her horror, it's there, and it was large. She lays back down, beginning to wonder what she will do when she involuntarily bursts out:

"Ohh... that felt so good... wait... no... what am I... what am I saying?"

She stumbles over her words, subconsciously trying to fight against the spores altering her brain which are now beginning to come into full effect, overtaking her thoughts with those of "the hive", and more disturbingly to Quinn, the thoughts of the alien Queen inside of the egg as well. Whilst Quinn was mixed in this confusion, the alien, now slowly withering away, sees another chance to extend it's use. Using it's last flower-tipped tendril, as well as all of the remaining spores it had inside of it, the alien encases Quinn's mouth with it's flower in and uses a thorn filled with it's spore to injects it into her tongue, and issuing a single command: expand the hive.

With those newly added spores, as well as the spores that had been already altering Quinn's brain before, this command is the first to be fully realized. Now focusing her gaze on Jaquie, Quinn crawls across towards her, carefully sitting her up with her back against a tree, and then viciously locks lips with her. Utilizing the spore that was recently implanted into her tongue, Quinn forces her own tongue against Jaquie's, attempting to spread the spores across as much as possible. When Quinn is sure that there are enough spores implanted Jaquie's mouth, she moves down, kissing and licking all over Jaquie's neck and face.

As she continues with this, Jaquie begins to slowly regain consciousness, and Quinn is forced to leave, with the Queen commanding her to find a safe place to wait for the egg to hatch. Before she leaves, both Quinn and the hive Queen command Jaquie, through the spores planted within her:

"Come find me"

As Jaquie regains full consciousness, she is all alone, with green stains all over her top, and the majority of Quinn's clothing and her entire backpack torn, ripped, and on the ground, which was also covered in eerie green stains. She then looks back at Quinn's shredded clothes and panics. 

_Did she get attacked by some sort of animal? Is she... dead...?_ Jaquie wonders. _No, that's not right, if she were dead, or mortally injured, there'd be a trail of red, not green. Speaking of which, why is there a trail of green... stuff everywhere, and on... me? I gotta call out to her and see if she's still nearby._

"Quinn?" She she calls out, "Queen?"

She gives herself a puzzled look, Queen? Why did she say that, the two words don't sound _that_ similar. Shrugging it off as a silly mistake, she concludes that Quinn had been able to make it to a safe place after whatever happened to them happened, hopefully their apartment, but considering most of her clothes were gone, Jaquie just hopes that she made it somewhere safe and will find her sooner or later. It began to get dark, so she left for her apartment, hoping her friend was able to make it to safety.

Jaquie tries to remember what exactly happened to her and Quinn later on that evening in her apartment, and she struggles to remember much. She recalls Quinn wanting to go hiking, something about desperately wanting a flower, and then everything in her mind went dark. As she finally decides that what she knew was all she would remember, she heads over to the bathroom. Until one aspect of the entire experience suddenly hits her mind; Quinn, distinctively saying:

"Come find me"

Jaquie wonders what Quinn could have meant when she said that to her, where would she even begin to start looking for her? Quinn obviously wasn't just sitting around in the woods half naked, with a big sign saying 'I'M HERE'. Above all, why did she feel so compelled to follow that order, and why could she not get it off of her mind even once as soon as she remembered that specific moment. Jaquie walks into the bathroom, feeling exhausted from the unnatural amount of worrying and thinking she's been doing in regards to where Quinn could be. 

Upon looking in the mirror, Jaquie finds that a much larger amount of the strange green stuff smeared all over her face and especially around her mouth. Her first instinct was to try to wash it off in the sink, but although that is what she wanted to do, her body would not listen when she told it to do so. In fact, against her own will she began licking the strange substance off of her lips, initially being disgusted by it, but eventually finding the taste of it sweet and appealing. She frantically started to wipe the substance off her face with her hands and then lick those hands greedily, needing more of the strange sweet substance that she felt was the greatest thing she ever tasted, no, the greatest thing she ever experienced.

Jaquie sadly pouted at herself in the mirror, with no more of the green substance left on her face or her hands, and her thoughts trailing back to Quinn once more. When thinking of her, Jaquie suddenly felt more allured and aroused by her, more than she had ever been for anyone or anything before, which was strange to her, as she had never felt any sort of intimate feelings towards Quinn before. As these thoughts lingered on in her mind, her longing to find Quinn, wherever she was, increased exponentially, with her occasionally finding herself mindlessly drifting towards the door, with her body intending to return her to the woods, before promptly yet reluctantly stopping herself each time. 

Jaquie, now with fatigue plaguing her, began to make her way to the bedroom. Feeling unusually uncomfortable in her own bed, she moved onto Quinn's, feeling content as she sniffed in the scent of the sheets that smelt as dreamy and wonderful as Quinn smelt to her. She drifted off into sleep in a state of bliss, but that night would be no ordinary night for Jaquie. She would have a strange but oddly pleasurable dream, and her fate would soon be sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is folks, the first (of many, I hope) chapter of my newest smutty fanfiction. Tell me if there's anything that could be improved on, if there is any feedback you have (positive or negative) leave it down below, although please do try to be the least bit constructive with your criticism. If there are no requests to expand on this story over the next 3-4 weeks, I'll move on to a different story. If this gains any sort of steam, I'll expand on this story as well as the entire lore of the universe that these characters live in, as well as the other extra-terrestrials that exist, including the ones that accidentally sent the mysterious, parasitic (yes you read that correctly) alien to this Earth.  
> Once again, I'm open to requests and Writing prompts, as long as they are within reason and my field of "expertise"  
> I do works for fandoms, including anime, video games, book series and some older television and cartoon series (I started the switch from TV to Crunchyroll/Netflix around 2014, I was pretty much already only watching news and movies on TV long before that anyways)  
> Last of all, sorry if the ending was sudden, I would have written more, but I didn't want to put too much effort into one of fanfiction titles I'm writing that might flop. But don't worry, if I continue, the story will resume exactly from where I left it off.


	2. The wistful dreams, and the fateful reality to follow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being affected by the alien's spores, Jaquie has a very strange, lewd, and oddly pleasurable dream about different types of the alien's kind defiling and merging with her, and without thinking, she begins to walk back to the forest where she and Quinn were separated. Only for her to become the next victim of the alien and one of its new offspring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a much shorter chapter than the last one, I'm trying not to make my smut stories too unnecessarily long. But I guess I'll say that this one is gonna get to the action much quicker than the last chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).  
> Also, this will be the second of the first three/four opening chapters, which will be used to set up the overall plot, after these few chapters, I will be taking a poll on whatever fetishes/kinks/scenarios (I don't know how to do some as well as others) you as an audience want there will be a link in the end notes of the next chapter. Happy reading!  
> My reasoning behind the late addition of this chapter, as well as its short duration are stated below.

As Jaquie slowly drifted off to sleep on Quinn's bed, she did not know that as soon as she fell asleep, her fate would be sealed. A fate to become an incubator and a host for a strange alien, and bestow that same fate onto others that she would come across. 

Slipping into the realm of dreams, Jaquie found herself completely nude and alone in a forest, a forest that unmistakably resembled the one where she and Quinn were separated, although there was something different. Instead of the trees dying and the ground being covered by the trees' amber leaves, the plant life around her was vivid and lively, although, many of the stems and branches of these plants and trees looked suspiciously like what Jaquie thought were tentacles, and the flowers, the flowers... Jaquie, stood and gazed at them, disregarding the fact of her nudity, and taking in the beauty of the flowers once again. As she stood still, her gaze transfixed on the flowers around her in the forest, the disguised incubating aliens took action swiftly and surprisingly.

The "tree" behind her used its branches, now fully revealed to be tentacle-like appendages, to grab Jaquie's wrists, pulling her up and pinning her against the bark. A pair of tendrils burst from the ground behind her both of them grabbing her ankles, spreading them open as well as pinning them. Jaquie, now out of her flower-induced trance, began to vigorously thrash at her bonds in a fruitless attempt to break them.

"NO!" Jaquie cried out "Let me go! Give Quinn back, you monster!" she continued to thrash with a redoubled resolve at the mention of Quinn's name, she needed to get her back. Although, she didn't know this was also the work of the aliens... 

The aliens tightened their grip on her limbs, but she still kept thrashing her head and screaming aloud, the aliens seemed to be annoyed by this, so the one that Jaquie was pinned against produced a pair of tentacles from the tree bark. One of these clasped around Jaquie's neck, slowly tightening whenever Jaquie made any movement with her head, the other tentacle went over Jaquie's mouth. She tried to open her mouth to yell again, but the tentacle slid straight into her mouth, gagging her, trying to bite down on it was useless, as the tentacle was rather sturdy, and Jaquie gave up after tiring her jaw to much. Now with it's prey successfully incapacitated, the aliens began their work.

The aliens acted all too fast for Jaquie to fully comprehend it. Firstly, an ovipositor with the egg of a parasitic alien as its payload erupted straight out from the ground. Without warning, it plunged itself deep into Jaquie's holiest of holes, penetrating her deep, and not bothering with the safety of either the incubator or the payload that was about to enter her. The ovipositor stuffed itself deep into Jaquie, bursting past her cervix, and straight into her womb. It firmly deposited the egg into her, along with a load of nutrients to speed up the speed which it matured. The egg then began its bonding process, merging itself with the walls of her womb, replacing her insides. Once her insides had been altered, the alien parasite hatched from the egg, it finished the bonding process, fully merging itself with and replacing Jaquie's reproductive system. The parasite began to generate a long egg-laying appendage out of her vagina, it was much to big to exit painlessly, but it began to force itself out of her nonetheless. 

The entire experience was agonizing for Jaquie, she couldn't stand it, it was like hell, it was... actually a really nice feeling? She gave herself a puzzled look, how was this feeling nice, she should have been scared and in pain, but instead the entire experience began to feel oddly pleasurable and reassuring to her. She felt like she wanted to give in to this strange alien, the thought of giving it control made her slightly shiver in excitement. Why was she even resisting? What was more important to her than the alien that would soon be in control of her body? Jaquie began to give in steadily, and outside of her dream, she was already long gone from her apartment. her unconscious body walking on its own accord, walking towards the forest once again.

Back in her dream, the parasite inside of her womb had already fully bonded with Jaquie, its thoughts over took hers and she had already willingly granted it control over her body. To her, it was the best feeling in the world, to be controlled by this, other-worldly parasite, to be of great use to it and its hive, to be its incubator, and to bring others to experience the same bliss she felt.

 _I want to be like this forever,_ Jaquie thought, _I want to be like this, and make others feel what this feels like, it's so wonderful._

 _Oh, so you took a liking to it?_ A familiar voice echoed in Jaquie's mind, _Unfortunately for you, this is only a dream, but this dream will soon become a reality. Give in fully, become one with our hive, and serve your Queen with all of your being._

It was at that moment that Jaquie realized two things, the voice speaking in her head was Quinn's, and she had wanted to find her and tell her something. Although the thing she wanted to tell her seemed so irrelevant now, and besides, why would she bother her Queen with such unimportant matters? The Queen's voice began to speak to Jaquie once more:

_You've almost arrived, my dear, now awaken, so that this dream that you long for so badly can be fully realized._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me after I continued writing my story, I'm sorry for the long wait, as well as the rather lackluster amount of content there is in this chapter, I promised that I would continue if anyone wanted to see more, but there were complications within my family regarding the corona virus, but now that I'm done being extra-depressed I can get back to writing my stories.  
> I had an initial idea for this chapter, but I decided to scrap it, it involved corruption instead of the aliens taking over the body almost completely, and corrupted Quinn fucking and corrupting/impregnating Jaquie with the parasitic alien that's now bonded with her, so if anyone wants that, let me know in the poll I'll post at the end of the next chapter. I'll make sure that the next chapter comes out significantly faster than this, sorry for any inconvenience.  
> Comment if you want the next chapter to go plot-action-plot or action-flashback( for the initial plot)-plot
> 
> Story Updates(If I start doing this big-time I'm probably gonna have to get a blog or somthing):
> 
> If there are no further complications in my family life, then I will have the next chapter of this story done by this weekend.
> 
> Slimy tentacles will also be updated this week, hopefully before the end of Friday
> 
> My Super-girl story is not being updated until further notice, even if I update it, it will be in a different work, I'm not writing any more on that specific work. 
> 
> Expect a new and somewhat unique story about tentacle, slime, and other hentai creatures looking for... something. (A little hint: It ain't lolis or innocent people, something you'd probably not expect, starts with an R)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaquie finally arrives at the forest where she was separated from Quinn. But none of it is important to her anymore, she must serve her new Queen, she must become one with the hive. And to do that means to give up her body to the parasitic alien creatures that have already taken over Quinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I'LL ADMIT IT... I've been quite sloppy with updates, but it's not entirely my fault, I think...  
> School assessments are a thing that I have to do, even though I should be done with school this year... but yeah, that's been taking up a shit ton of my time, cuz I don't want make a bad impression for my next school, so yeah. sorry people.  
> Here's the chapter, I don't think I can make any promises until summer break starts, when I actually have undisturbed free time.

Jaquie's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself in a forest once more. But, unlike in her dream, the sky was dark, and the plant life was withering away, while Jaquie stood in her lacy pajamas, staring around aimlessly, until something slick brushed by her leg. Unsure of what it was, Jaquie gasped and slightly jumped at the sensation, and as she was about to start panicking, a soothing voice whispered in her mind, the smooth and compelling voice of her Queen.

 _It's alright, let it be, it shall lead you to me, and then we can begin making your dream a reality_ The Queen's voice echoed inside of Jaquie's head.

"Yes my Queen" Jaquie answered aloud

As though in response to Jaquie, the tendril sprang up and grabbed her by the hand as it began to lead her deeper into the forest. Jaquie let herself be walked by the tendril. Before, in her apartment, Jaquie had only felt a slight urge within her to come to serve her Queen, but now that she was in the forest, nearing the Queen's location, the degree of the influence was multiplied dozens of times over, her mind couldn't think of anything but the Queen, and her body wouldn't respond to any commands she gave it even if she tried. In this entranced state, Jaquie continued to walk forwards shakily, letting herself be guided by the tendril that would lead her to her destination.

Not long afterwards, Jaquie came into contact with a rather thick patch of bushes. Her legs stopped, but the tendril kept pulling her deeper to a place beyond the obstacle in her way. Unable to do anything but comply, Jaquie began to make her way through the patch of bushes, and the tendril continued to pull her through. Upon nearing the end of the patch, Jaquie stretched her hand out first, then the rest of her body emerged from the bush, then she fell, tumbling down a small slope that had formed at the "entrance" of wherever she was now.

Disregarding the fact that her pajamas were torn and covered in dirt, Jaquie stood up and gazed around the sanctuary that she had found herself in. There was a thin canopy above her made of an alien substance, and leaves lay atop of it, allowing it to blend in with the forest. Two orbs lay at the far corners of the area, dimly illuminating the room, and allowing Jaquie to behold a wonderful sight. In the dead center of the room, her Queen stood, fully nude and with her belly bulging, her ovipositor protruded from her vagina, and a clutch of over a dozen eggs sat on the ground between her legs. To Jaquie, her Queen looked like the most majestic being in the known universe, and she immediately got to her knees, bowing before her Queen

"Don't worry Jaquie" The Queen said in Quinn's voice "Your Queen is with you, and now, you can make the dream that you longed for so badly a reality."

"My Queen, I apologize greatly for my initial resistance," Jaquie blurted aloud, remembering how she had struggled in her dream, "I swear to you that it shall never happen again, my Queen"

"It is of no matter anymore my dear," The Queen responded, "Your mind is now one with our hive, and very soon, your body shall be too."

Quinn looked up at her Queen, excited to become fully one with her hive and to be of use to the Queen. The Queen picked up one of her eggs and walked slowly towards Jaquie, her hips swaying with each step.

"You know, this particular egg is quite special," The Queen explained to Jaquie "they contain the type of brood that merges with other beings, and they aren't meant to be lain outside of a warm body, but they can still survive for quite a while out here, at most, they could last around 4 hours outside of my womb or inside of another person without my baby inside of it dies. Now dear, close your eyes, your Queen has a gift for you"

Jaquie smiles excitedly as she does what her Queen commands

"Spread your legs open," The Queen commands

Jaquie once again obeys the Queen as she quivers in anticipation.

The queen places the egg at Jaquie's entrance, and then pushes her hip out forwards as her ovipositor begins to move. It opens up to grab the egg, then begins to forcibly stuff it into Jaquie's vagina. 

Jaquie began to scream out, whether it was in the pain of the process or in the pleasure of the situation she wasn't sure. The screaming continued, and then it was abruptly silenced. The Queen lifted Jaquie up from the ground, then brought her lips to Jaquie's. The screams lowered down to loud groans, and then to nothing as Jaquie felt like she was melting at her Queen's touch, her last sensation before falling unconscious. The oviposition process continued on smoothly after this.

The Queen's ovipositor rapidly and repeatedly thrust into Jaquie, forcing the egg into her vagina. Jaquie's inner walls weren't very tight due to her being unconscious, so getting through her cervix wasn't a hard challenge. The tip of the egg began to make it's way into Jaquie's womb, and it slowly but surely pushed itself fully into her, followed by the end of the ovipositor, which squirted out fluids for nurturing the egg and speeding up the merging process of the parasite that would emerge from the egg once it hatched.

A few hours passed, and Jaquie woke up to the feeling of movement inside of her womb. She sat up and looked around, only to lock eyes with her Queen, who was standing right in front of her.

"Welcome back dear, you're just in time" The Queen said

Jaquie looked down at her own stomach, it had bulged quite a noticeable amount from when she had first entered, and now it began to bulge even more. The parasite that was inside of the egg had already hatched, and now it was finishing the process of merging with the inside of her womb. Jaquie felt the creature squirming and moving around inside of her, a sensation which made her feel unbelievably pleasured, as her juices began dripping out of her vagina and onto the ground.

"Oh my, does it feel _that_ good?" The queen inquired, taking notice of Jaquie's now soaking wet cunt

"Y- Yes... M- My Queen" Jaquie managed to fit in between her moans

The parasite finally finished its process of merging with Jaquie's womb, but it wasn't over yet for Jaquie. The parasite began to push something out of Jaquie's pussy, it was long, quite thick, and it's end split open three ways. It was an ovipositor, just like the one she had received in her dream, like the one that her Queen already had.

"It's just like it was in your dream isn't it dearie?" the Queen asked "Now you can lay eggs for our hive as well. You shall be of great use to us, Jaquie"

Looking around the room once more, Jaquie found that the majority of the eggs that were in the center of the room had hatched, the offspring nowhere to be seen. The Queen noticed this and promptly reassured Jaquie;

"Don't fret my dear, those ones have already left, off to go seek others to that will join our hive," explained to Jaquie "The remaining that are left here will go on to do the same, in the meanwhile, we must leave here soon, you must go on to expand our hive little drone, and I must find a new, more permanent sanctuary for our hive, we will go to the apartment, and there we can prepare ourselves for our respective tasks."

"We will have to blend in with humanity in order to successfully expand our hive," The Queen continued "you understand this don't you little drone?"

"Yes my Queen." Jaquie obediently answered back "I will continue with the expansion of our hive, no matter what it takes my Queen,"

The Queen pulled Jaquie in for a quick and passionate kiss

"Good girl" she praised, patting Jaquie on the head.

The two began to journey back to the apartment under the cover of night, both of them drastically changed from who, and what, they once were. Their fates were set, and their actions would end up changing the entire world. For better or for worse? Well, it depends on whose side you're on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, the third chapter is done, I did this instead of a 1500 word essay on a language I didn't know existed until today, because comparative linguistics is a very fun and interactive class. I have no idea how my schedule is gonna work now, my schoolwork is meant to be over right now, but end of year assessments are still going through, and I STILL have classes while needing to study for those. I apologize for everyone I kept waiting, it's just that school is really a bitch and a half right now.  
> I'm honestly trying to get these updated as frequently as possible, but it's just not entirely possible given my current situation. Like I said before, I will definitely be able to make a proper schedule once summer break starts, until then, I apologize for my inconsistency.


	4. Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Jaquie and Quinn's college friends named Katherine comes over to their apartment to find out why they have been mysteriously absent in lectures and classes over the past few days. She'll soon find out the reason behind their absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on I'll be naming most of the chapters after the main person/people who are gonna be taken into the hive, it's simple, effective and allows me to not waste too much time thinking of a chapter name that goes with the plot of said chapter.  
> Also, I'm just gonna call the Queen "Quinn" outside of speech from now, not sure if this is a great idea, but it feels quite redundant having to use a title to refer to a character that will be mentioned so often.  
> Also the last 2 chapters happened over the course of 3 days, just to clear anything up
> 
> Happy readings!

There was a knock on the door of Quinn and Jaquie's apartment, then, after two seconds, another knock, one second passed and yet another knock sounded. This process repeated itself for a while, until Jaquie got up from Quinn's bed and marched towards the door, frustrated at the disturbance in her rest with Quinn. There was only one person she knew that had that absurd knocking pattern, the only other person in Jaquie and Quinn's close friend group, Katherine.

Upon reaching the door, Jaquie quickly pulled it open, revealing Katherine, a young woman who had vibrant red hair, complemented by her aquamarine eyes which always seemed to glisten with a spark of mischief, of which she was commonly known for. She feigned innocence as soon as she realized that Jaquie had stepped up towards the door. Jaquie internally growled at Katherine's annoying tendencies.

"Leave now," Jaquie hissed at Katherine "My Queen and I are resting now." 

" _Your_ Quinn?" Katherine responded, "Wow Jaquie I really didn't think of you as someone who swung that way,"

Jaquie quickly realized what she had said and panicked slightly, she had to remember to fit in with society so that she and Quinn could expand their hive. She quickly regained her composure and covered up for herself.

"I don't," Jaquie stated "I'm just tired right now, and if you wouldn't mind, Quinn and I were asleep, so take your pestering elsewhere Katy"

"I told you I hate it when you call me that, _Jacquelyn,_ " Katherine made sure to enunciate every syllable of Jaquie's full name "And besides, what I'm here for is something much more important than whatever made you and Quinn miss classes for the last two days. Around this time at the end of the academic year, it's really important that you don't miss any of the vital stuff."

Jaquie pretended to consider her words for a moment before answering;

"I don't really care, I've found a job that'll keep me stable for the rest of my life" Jaquie said "If I get kicked out of college, it won't matter to me, now leave us alone"

"Ooh, is this new job of yours legal?" Katherine curiously asked "I wouldn't want a dear friend of mine to be on the TV for something like drug dealing"

"It's completely legal," Jaquie answered "it's something that will be widely practiced in a few years, we're just one of the first people who have been able to land ourselves the job. Now that I've sated your curiosity you can go ahead and leave " 

"Sated my curiosity?" Katherine exclaims "I've not heard from either of you for two days and apparently you've gotten some mysterious 'meta job' that no one knows about all of a sudden? If you're doing drugs just say it and I won't tell anyone, it's better for you to come clean to me than for me to find out what you've gotten yourself into when it's too"

"What seems to be the issue here?" 

Quinn's voice cuts through the conversation with a commanding tone. Jaquie resists the urge to immediately fall to her knees at the arrival of her Queen, her legs now shaking excessively

"Oh, Quinn it's you," Katherine says, "I was just asking our close friend Jaquie what kind of job she's gotten herself into over the past few days"

"She's not the only one in the job," Quinn declares "I am too, let me show you what it's all about"

"It's about time," Katherine says, "Jaquie was getting upset at me for no reason when I was asking her what she was doing but at least you're always level-headed and straightforward" 

Quinn leads Katherine into the bedroom of the apartment.

"Alright now we're in your bedroom," Katherine blatantly stated, "Now what's this 'meta job' of yours all abo-"

Her words are cut off by Quinn tackling Katherine onto her bed. 

"Hey!" Katherine shouts, "What's the big idea? Get off of me Quinn! Have you gone-"

Katherine's words are cut off once again, this time by Quinn taking her into a deep and passionate kiss. As the kiss persists, Quinn begins to take off the lower half of her nightwear, exposing her bare vagina, and the ovipositor that slowly begins to extend out of it. One look at it was enough to tell Katherine that whatever she was looking at was not human, the Quinn she had known was long gone and the thing on top of her was a different creature entirely. Quinn breaks off the kiss and begins to speak;

"There is no job, not for me at least, but you will certainly be getting a new job that you'll love. You shall be our hive's first breeder, an honor you will soon grow to be proud of,"

"W-What the fuck are you?" Katherine manages to stammer "Y-You're a monster! What have you done with Quinn and Jaquie? Where are they?"

"A monster? Now that's no way to speak to your Queen, you breeder," Quinn answers back "And nothing has really happened to Jaquie, she's just... had a change of heart. I am still the flesh of the Quinn you knew, but inside, I am something else that is entirely beyond your understanding. Now submit to your Queen!"

Quinn forces Katherine into another kiss, this time, she pushes her tongue against Katherine's, releasing the mental parasites into her system. Their tongues wrestled for a while, with Quinn being dominant for the majority of the kiss as she lathers the insides of Katherine's mouth with her saliva, claiming the area as her own. The struggling continues for what feels like hours, then suddenly, Katherine's becomes docile, her struggling abruptly stopping and her body going limp as the parasites in her system begin to take effect.

"W-What's happening to me?" Katherine questions, terrified by the fact that her body will not move. "Wha- What are you doing to me you sick monster?"

"I've done nothing" Quinn states, "Your body has already accepted it's fate, now it's time for your mind to give in."

"That's- That's impossible," Katherine mumbles "you're lying, I would never submit my body to a- to a monster like you" 

"Oh is that so?" Quinn asks "Take off your clothes, now" she commands

Still laying down, Katherine watches in horror as her body obeys Quinn's commands. She starts to unbutton her blouse, revealing her large, perky breasts underneath, after that, she begins to undo her skirt, she tries to look away, but her body forces her to watch as she unwillingly pulls down her skirt, leaving her in only her bra and panties. 

"St- Stop! Stop this! Someone please help! HELP M-" Katherine yells are cut short by Quinn

"Quiet now, little breeder, we wouldn't want to wake any of our neighbors up at this early hour" she cooed, and the shouting abruptly stopped "Now then, would you be so kind as to take off your panties for your Queen?"

Katherine's mouth opened, but no noise came out of it, and the expression of horror on her face now became prevalent, only further intensified as she once again watched herself reaching down to take off her panties. She rapidly shook her head as her undergarment slowly slipped off of her body, her mouth opening with the intent of crying out once more, but no sound was let out of it.

"Give them to me" Quinn commanded

Katherine's hands extended towards Quinn, who was now sitting atop her belly, and her dripping wet panties were given to Quinn. 

"Oh my," Quinn gasped, "Here you were, struggling and screaming your head off, but all the while you were actually enjoying my embrace, how curious."

Katherine shook her head

"Oh, still in denial are we?" Quinn questioned, "Well if you refuse to submit yourself to your true purpose, then I shall have to take action"

Quinn's ovipositor twitched as she finished her sentence. She got off of Katherine's stomach and pressed her body up tantalizingly close to Katherine's. Quinn's ovipositor extended behind her, then it began to line itself up with Katherine's vagina.

"Spread your legs now, my little breeder," Quinn said softly, "Spread them so you can be of use to your Queen, to be of use to our hive"

Katherine shook her head once more, but not with the same intensity she once had. Her entire body shivered as it continued to obey Quinn's commands, her legs slowly parting, revealing her soaking wet cunt. 

"Good little breeder," Quinn cooed

Then, without warning, Quinn's ovipositor plunged deep into Katherine's vagina. Katherine's back arced and her eyes rolled to the back of their sockets, and she had an orgasm, with her juices spraying out of the sides of her vagina. The sensation was both agonizing and blissful at the same time. The mixture of pain and pleasure drove her mind wild, scattering the all of thoughts she had in her head, the intensity of both sides was intoxicating, and as the ovipositor continued to thrust into her, new urges and thoughts were slipped into her mind. 

The ovipositor worked its way through Katherine's pussy, forcing itself through areas that it would normally be unable to fit through. It forcibly burst past her cervix, entering Katherine's womb, and upon reaching there, the tip of the ovipositor opened up, now ready to transfer its load.

"Aah," Quinn sighed, "It's fully inside, did you enjoy it as much as I did, my little breeder?" 

Katherine lay down, panting heavily, she slowly nodded, but made a quizzical look before quickly shaking her head

Quinn laughed "My dear, it's so cute watching you try to resist your true calling, it's a futile struggle, if you give in, things will be much easier for everyone involved. In fact, if you submit yourself willingly, I'll give you two, no, three eggs instead of one. Imagine that! Three of your Queen's eggs all inside of you, wouldn't that be lovely? You'd love for me to fill you up with my eggs, wouldn't you?"

Katherine nodded once again, and this time she didn't correct herself and shake her head, but she still had a puzzled look on her face, but even that was slowly fading.

"My, what a good little breeder you are," Quinn commented, "Now, get ready for your reward"

A lump, around the size of a baseball, began to travel across the length of Quinn's ovipositor. Katherine watched it travel, her eyes now wide with fascination and anticipation of her incoming reward. The egg came into contact with Katherine's entrance, and she quivered, this time in excitement rather than in fear. The egg slowly began to push into Katherine's pussy, the edges of it brushed past her clitoris, and Katherine resisted the urge to move wildly at the sensation, she didn't want anything to compromise the oviposition of her Queen's egg. After what felt like an eternity of pleasure, the egg finally enters Katherine's womb, and Katherine moans out loudly in delight before looking up at Quinn, longing for more of her eggs, but the ovipositor begins to pull out. Katherine looks down to see the ovipositor coming out of her, she looks back towards Quinn, only to meet a coy smile.

"Consider this your punishment for your initial and repeated violence and resistance to your Queen" Quinn said, "I will give you three of my eggs, but not all at once. You'll have to earn the privilege of getting the other two, if not, too bad"

Katherine's mouth opened in protest, she was still unable to speak. She pouted at Quinn with a pleading look on her face

"I'll keep you mute for a while," Quinn stated, "Until you earn the right to bear my third egg, you will not speak to anyone."

A look of distress painted itself across Katherine's face as Quinn retracted her ovipositor and began to dress herself once more. She once again opened her mouth, but there was no sound accompany it. Her pleading gaze fell upon Quinn once again, but it was in vain, Quinn had already begun to exit the bedroom, but before fully leaving she stopped. 

"Get yourself dressed and get on out of here," Quinn ordered "When you lay that egg, the offspring that hatches from it will help you to lure in and incapacitate a future member of our hive. If you successfully complete that task, maybe that'll be enough for me to give you your second egg." She then exited the room

Katherine's eyes lit up when Quinn finished speaking, this could be the task that allowed her to experience the pleasure of being impregnated by her queen again. As she began to put her clothes back on, her mind was determined on one thing, to abduct someone, and bring them to the hive, by any means necessary. It was the only way she could be of use to her hive now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, truth be told, I suck at keeping promises so I won't make any more, at least until 3 weeks from now when I get out of school(finally). 
> 
> I'm just gonna clear some general stuff up that might seem confusing in general about this story:
> 
> The Queen(Quinn) is not really Quinn, kinda. It's still the same body and everything, but the Queen's mind has taken over the majority of Quinn's being while retaining Quinn's personality. For an approximate percentile I'd say it's 60% Hive Queen, 35% Quinn's personality 5% Quinn controlling the body and the actions, and even then, Quinn herself is under the same boat as Jaquie and Katherine are. Speaking of which...
> 
> Jaquie and Katherine are technically not being mind controlled or hypnotized, their minds have just been altered/brainwashed into serving the Queen and the hive only. Jaquie is the only one that has anything non-human in her, which is the ovipositor parasite that's merged with her. Both of them, and anyone to join the hive in the future will always do whatever the Queen asks of them, because their brains have been reprogrammed to obey the Queen and serve the hive (huh, that sounds like some sort of cult motto)
> 
> I will mainly be updating this story for the time-being because of my limitations to how I can use my time, I can't forge the stories of multiple works as well as do the 2 dozen other things I'm being asked to keep track of and do at once.  
> Sorry to everyone that likes the slimy tentacles story or whoever was waiting for my (canceled) Hentai Creature Rehabilitation Center to come out. yes it got canceled because I got writer's block on the 6th paragraph, and getting it that early on is never a good sign, so I decided to cancel the story. I might have some PWP or something short and simple like my Super-girl story pop up again, but don't quote me on that.
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
